This Is War
by 8basketballdiva8
Summary: Tensions arise during times of stress. The first World War has a time of stress for everyone. Pushed over the edge by a certain Prussian, Ludwig just can't take it anymore. WARNING: Contains hardcore beating and rape. Read if you dare. Two-shot.
1. I Hate Everything About You

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters described here. That gem belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This was written for Tono Radish. Here you are love!**

**WARNING: This story contains rape. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Based on a review that I got, I decided to re-write this chapter. Le reviewer said that the way I portrayed Gilbert was very OOC, and after re-reading the story a few times I find that I agree with them.**

**So long story short, I did the best I could to make Gilbert less OOC and more like the narcissistic, obnoxious Prussian we all know and love.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat by the window, gazing out at the destruction. Outside, the rhythm of the war drums mingled with continuous gunshots, the marching of boots and the screams of dying soldiers. The sky was a deep red, the color of blood, the color of suffering. In the vast canvas above, dark clouds floated along; In between the clouds and the sky were planes, readying for air strikes and missile fire. Gilbert gazed outside once more, desperate to help but not sure how.<p>

Once a great empire, Gilbert was reduced to little more than a backup for his younger brother. It hurt, deeply, but there was nothing he could do. His time as an empire in this world had passed. He was growing weaker and weaker by the day as the war took a greater toll on him. Rather than disappearing completely or surrendering, Gilbert persevered. He just couldn't take seeing his brother's soldiers dying anymore; with a cry, he grabbed a waiting assault rifle and threw open the window pane, firing bullets into the skulls of any Allies he could see.

The time was World War I. The Central Powers were losing the war, and the Allied Powers were inching ever closer to victory.

The whole thing had torn Gilbert, Ludwig, Roderich, Elitzaveta and Sadiq apart: Roderich was no longer the piano playing gentleman that Gilbert once knew; Every time they came in contact with each other, Roderich's face was hardened and his hands were covered in blood and dirt and scars that would never go away. Rather than clutching a book a sheet music, Roderich would be clutching a gun, locked and loaded.

Gone was the sweet Hungarian woman that lived with Roderich. Gone was the girl that once was Gilbert's best friend and worst enemy; in her place was a warrior, bloodthirsty and emotionless, that scared even Gilbert.

Sadiq had shed his mask and sword at the start of the battle. There was no place for grace and majesty when fighting a war. Instead, he wore a standard combat uniform, complete with assault rifles strapped to his back and dual pistols. He had never been the most carefree person, but now there was no trace of happiness left.

None of the empires of Europe were the same, and it would be a miracle if they could ever go back.

Slowly, Gilbert became aware of another presence in the room, turning around, he saw Bella standing in the doorway. Her emerald eyes were downcast as he relayed a message.

"Herr Gilbert?"

"What do you want?"

"Herr Ludwig would like to see you in his study." Gilbert threw away the rifle and slammed the window pane shut, shutting out most of the cacophony. When he turned around Bella was gone, off to do some chore for Ludwig.

Bella was another one who had changed dramatically. She never made jokes or never laughed anymore. Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he had seen a smile on the girls' face, or had seen her emerald eyes light up with happiness. After being invaded by Germany, Bella was forced to live and work in Ludwig's house while the Allied Powers tried to free her from the German control. As with every other country, the war had taken a toll on her.

Gilbert walked through the halls of the house, glancing at the pictures that lined the walls while the adrenaline receded from his veins. Otto von Bismarck, Ludwig van Beethoven, and many other famous Germans hung from the wall. Gilbert smiled when he saw a picture of old man Fritz, thankful that Ludwig cared about his history. He walked up to the oak doors leading to Ludwig's study, knocking three times.

"Come in." Ludwig's harsh voice resonated through the woods. Gilbert turned the handles and pushed the door open.

A fire blazed in the hearth, filling the room with warmth and eerie shadows. Huge windows loomed in the back of the room, almost taking up an entire wall. In front of the windows were Ludwig's desk of teak wood and a leather office chair. Opposite the fireplace was a bookshelf, stuffed to the edges with novels of all sizes and genres. And facing the fireplace were two tall-backed, black leather chairs. By the fireplace, Ludwig was standing behind one of the chairs with a hand on the top. His ice blue eyes stared into the fire, emotionless and calculating.

Out of all the nations, Ludwig was probably changed the most by WWI. West had never been the most carefree person, but now it was like he had no fun side at all; his fun side had been decimated along with the German military. At every little noise, he would flinch, never able to let his guard down. He once shot a mouse as it scurried across the kitchen floor while they ate breakfast. Gilbert just stared, unbelieving at the bloodied mess on the floor. Ludwig got up and walked out the room, calling for Bella to clean up the remains.

Gilbert knew one thing for sure: the high tensions of the war had changed his brother. He was always more irritable, more uncaring and completely cold. The person in Ludwig's body, with Ludwig's face and voice was not Gilbert's brother; he was someone else entirely.

"Ludwig." Gilbert called, saluting.

Ludwig nodded, acknowledging Gilbert's presence. "At ease, bruder." Ludwig walked over to his desk, promptly sitting behind it. Gilbert took the action as an invitation to sit himself, so he plopped down a chair in front of the desk. He didn't notice, but his brother's eyes narrowed slightly at the disrespectful act.

"You called?" Gilbert felt at ease with his bruder: he felt like there wasn't a war going on at all. The only reminder he could see was his brother's military uniform, clean and crisp as ever.

"Gilbert, you know we're losing this war."

"Yeah, I know. Those damned Allies are destroying my awesomeness! But we need to do something about it West! I can't just sit here, watching idly as our men are being killed. Let me take some of your troops: combined with the power of my awesomeness, we will beat those Allies into the ground."

"No Gilbert. You have done nothing for me: Allowing you to use my troops would be condemning those men to death."

"West, what are you talking about?" Gilbert's eyes shifted back and forth at the accusation. "Have you been drinking too much beer?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed even more.

"You need to take a chill pill West." Gilbert yawned, placing his feet on the desk only to have them shoved brutally off. He lost his balance, tipping backwards in the chair and landing on his bottom.

Ludwig stood over him, one hand on the desk behind him and one hand hidden behind his back. A cold malice filled his eyes, tinged with something Gilbert didn't want to recognize.

"Damnit Gilbert! Don't you see that you're the one causing us to lose?" Ludwig's voice rang throughout the halls of the house. "You do nothing to support our troops! You sit at home, complaining and whining while Roderich, Elitzaveta, Sadiq and I are you facing enemy fire! You lazy, no good arshloch! I am done with you mooching off everything I do and not lifting a finger to help."

"Dude, what is wrong with you? I've been out there on the battlefield with you every single time! I'm just as strong as you are, and I'm just as devoted!" Gilbert tried to reason with his brother, but Ludwig was way past the point of listening. His hand reappeared from behind his back, holding a pistol.

Gilbert's crimson eyes widened as he stared down a loaded gun.

"Devoted, you say?" Ludwig chuckled darkly. "Well then, Bruder, let's see just what you will do for our cause."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review? Pleeeaseee? *puppy dog eyes* Also, I apologize for any factual errors in the story. I know little to nothing about WWI. If you find any, please don't hesitate to review or PM me telling me what they are so I can fix them.<strong>

**I loves yo fayces!**

**~Renee**


	2. Blood

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters described here. That gem belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This was written for Tono Radish. Here you are love!**

**WARNING: This story contains rape. It's rated M for a reason, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"L-Ludwig, you just need to calm down. Put the gun away so we can talk about this like normal people…"<p>

"Strip."

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about?" The stock of the pistol slammed into Gilbert's left cheek, sending him sprawling face down into the ground. Prussia could taste blood in his mouth; He spit, sending a glob of phlegm, blood, and a few teeth to the floor. A boot landed firmly on his back as Ludwig hissed at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, bruder," The sentence was filled with distaste and scorn. "You heard what I said, and you will follow your commanding officers orders."

Gilbert grimaced at the sound of Ludwig's voice. Pressure lifted from his back as Ludwig removed his boot, allowing Gilbert to sit up slowly. By the time his crimson eyes lifted from the floor the gun was at his eye level again.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

Ever the stubborn man, Gilbert just glared at Ludwig before spitting defiantly on his boot. His act of disobedience was met as he saw Ludwig's boot swinging towards his face, connecting with his jaw and sending him sprawling once more.

His head slammed into the wood floor, sending stars swimming across his vision. Gilbert winced once more, biting his lip and drawing more blood into his mouth. The boot came at him again and again this time slamming into his side, effectively knocking all the wind out of him and cracking a few ribs. Gilbert groaned as the steel-toed boots crashed into his body and irate German words flew from his brother's mouth, the volume increasing with every syllable. A red haze covered his eyes. Through the haze, the red-orange tendrils from the fire licked at Gilbert, calling to him. He turned on his back slowly, crawling towards fire.

The door flew open, showing a frightened Bella standing in the opening. Her eyes widened at the sight before her: a bloodied Prussian on the floor, and one angry, snapped German beating his brother to a pulp.

She thought of what it must've felt like, to be thrashed by someone younger than you, and your own brother for that matter. She also wondered what would have had to happen to make Ludwig react the way he was now. Pity shied in her emerald eyes, but that pity quickly turned to sheer terror as she heard the gunshot and a bullet whizzed past her head, taking a few locks of hair with it.

"Get. Out." Ludwig's voice was murderous. Even in the predicament he was in, Gilbert felt a twinge of sympathy for Bella; she had never chose to be in this situation, stuck between helping someone else who obviously needed it and being murdered by someone who wouldn't hesitate to send a bullet through her skull, or not helping, leaving Gilbert to whatever fate Ludwig had planned for him and living for the rest of her life knowing that she could've at least tried to stop it. Gilbert knew the dilemma she was in, and he nodded slightly at her. The gesture was small but meaningful. Bella saw and she wasted no time running out of the room, shutting the doors behind her.

Gilbert grimaced and spat out a tooth, wondering what he had just sentenced himself to. Whatever it was, if he could save a damsel in distress, he would be happy.

Something hard pressed into the small of Gilbert's back. He realized that it was Ludwig's knee, applying constant pressure to his back and stopping him from moving and farther. The cold barrel of the gun rested on his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ludwig's face, twisted with sadistic pleasure.

"You should've listened to me when I gave you the chance. Now we'll have to do things the hard way." Gilbert felt the stock of the pistol slam into his head once more, sending him into the darkness.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ludwig felt Gilbert's body go limp underneath him. For a second, Ludwig worried that he had gone too far. A dreaded thought ran through his head; had he killed his brother? He leaned down and put his ear to Gilbert's mouth, checking his breathing. Shallow and soft Gilbert was breathing, but breathing nonetheless. Ludwig smiled. It was good he hadn't killed him. If he had, he wouldn't be able to teach him the lesson he needed to learn.

Ludwig stroked his brother's forehead, smearing his fingers with blood and running them through his silver hair. Carefully he flipped the unconscious man over and started working on the buttons of his military jacket. Layer by layer the pesky clothing was shed. Soon the man that lay underneath him was completely naked, his entire being exposed before the hungry eyes of someone who should never see it.

From his current position, Ludwig could see everything on his brother. His face was peaceful yet bloody; his chest was bruised and protruding in the wrong places. Every little detail was visible under Ludwig's gaze, from his head to his crotch to his toes.

Ludwig ghosted his lips over his brothers, plating kisses and leaving a trail of spit down his chest. He made sure to kiss all the bruised places tenderly, giving the sore areas twice as much attention. He worked his way down to Gilbert's exposed vital regions. Taking the limp member in his mouth he worked the organ to his liking, making sure it was stiff and straight as a ruler. As his most intimate part was manipulated, Gilbert stirred slightly even though he was still out cold. Ludwig deep throated his brother, inhaling the scent when he got to the very bottom. His eyes were smiling with perverse pleasure. Ludwig swallowed around his brother, hearing a slight moan come from the other man.

Slowly but surely, Ludwig released his hold on Gilbert, removing his lips and crawling back up to his brother's face. Again he kissed him. This time though he pulled the Prussian's jaw open to explore the wet cavern of his mouth. Ludwig pulled away, leaving a line of spit between the two before he became completely aware of the erection pressing against the confines of his pants. Unzipping his pants, he wrapped his hand around his erection and began pumping slowly. He spit into his palm, using it to get his own member slick before positioning himself at his brother's entrance and thrusting inside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A sharp pain in his nether regions awoke Gilbert with a start. He cried out in pain, his crimson eyes flashing open. His entire vision was blurry and unfocused, but he was fully aware of the continuing pain coming from his most intimate entrance.

"What the fuck?" he screamed as the unknown object entered him again and again. Pain ripped throughout his body, starting at his crotch and crawling its way up.

"Shhh. Don't be so loud Bruder. It wouldn't do to have Bella walk in and see us, now would it?" Ludwig cooed in-between animalistic grunts.

"Ludwig? What the fuck are you doi—!" A firm hand wrapped around Gilbert's throat, cutting off his demand.

"You never listen, Gilbert, and that is why I was forced to teach you this lesson." The hand gripped tighter with each word. Gilbert's eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth opened and closed uselessly, gasping soundlessly for air.

"Does my bruder want to say something?" Ludwig groan, enjoying every minute of what he was doing. "What's that Bruder? I'm afraid I cannot hear you." Gilbert's body began to go limp once more. Ludwig snatched his hand away, still thrusting inside madly.

Quickly Gilbert gasped for breath, his hands instinctively coming up to his throat. Ludwig smiled at his brother's state underneath him then gripped the older man's now-limp member in hopes to bring his brother over the edge. He was reaching it himself as his pants were growing more breathy and his thrusts more erratic.

"Fuck…you…Ludwig…" Gilbert's eyes shone with pure hatred as his gripped his throat and tried to regain his breath. Ludwig leaned down, stealing a kiss from his brother's lips before grunting harshly and spilling himself inside his brother.

Slowly he got up. Ludwig zipped up his pants and straightened out his uniform. Glaring down at his brother, he spit on his bloodied form before pulling the gun from its resting place and unlatching the safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger motherfuckers! HA!<strong>

**Love yo fayces!**

**~Renee**


End file.
